1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the charging, pressing and removing a stacked pack in a heat press, wherein the pack includes on both the top and bottom of a carrier sheet, of particle board, plywood plates, fiber boards and the like, layers of protective sheeting, and wherein the stacked pack is charged on a conveyor tray from the inlet end in a heat press, pressed by the application of pressure and heat and removed from the discharge end of the press by means of a suction car.
The invention further concerns a preferred device for the embodiment of the process according to the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
In keeping with the state of the art, stacked packs, generally comprising plates of a wood material and protective layers applied to both sides, are pressed in heat presses at temperatures to 200 degrees C. and pressures to 50 kg/cm.sup.2.
The individual layers and the carrier are assembled outside the press by means of stacking tools and placed on a transport device in the form of a conveyor tray for charging a heat press. During the placing of the stacked pack in the heat press, the conveyor tray is withdrawn in the longitudinal direction, whereby initially the front end of the stacked pack is rollingly deposited on a lower hot plate, while the conveyor is rolling off. After the conveyor tray has run out completely, the rear end also drops off, and only then will the entire surface of the pack be in contact with the plate.
A disadvantage in the process resides in the fact that the stacked pack remains for a relatively long period of time on the lower hot plate, unevenly in time, before the press closes and pressure can develop. As a result of contact with the hot surface of the lower hot plate, the resin begins to foam and to harden. Without the effect of pressure, however, the surface desired cannot form.
Another disadvantage of this method is that the contact time in relation to the entire surface, due to the uneven deposition of the lower layers on the hot plate from front to rear, varies greatly. Because of the uneven thermal exposure, therefore, surfaces of varying quality with respect to appearance and hardening are often produced.
DT-AS No. 19 64 062 discloses a process whereby the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided by the fact that the goods to be pressed are placed by the carrying device initially on a plurality of depositing arms after entering the press, which then are run out transversely in the longitudinal direction of the press, whereby the stack is deposited on the lower hot plate.
The device for the execution of the process consists of an arrangement wherein within the frame of the press on both sides a plurality of depositing arms are provided, which are supported by means of drive and/or guide rolls so that they may be run out transversely from the range of said press in the longitudinal direction of the press.
An object of the present invention is, to provide a process and a device which reduces the time between the placing of the stacked pack on a lower hot plate and the closing of the press. The stacked pack is simultaneously deposited on the lower hot plate so that the entire surface of the bottom side of the pack contacts the hot plate at approximately the same time.
However, a disadvantage of the process is that the transport device can enter the press only after a suction car has accepted the finished pack and runs out of the range of the press. This represents valuable seconds within which the overall cycle time appears as an increase in the production cost of a stacked pack.
A further disadvantage consists in the fact that the device for the embodiment of the process comprises numerous individual parts, is of complex design and expensive to produce.
It is the object of the invention to provide a process whereby the transport devices may enter and leave the range of the press rapidly, in order to shorten the work cycle.
The process according to the invention has the advantage, compared with the above-mentioned state of the art that the work cycle--and thus the time and cost for producing a laminated pack--is shortened by the simultaneous charging and discharging of a new and a finished stack pack so that the result is a reduction in the cost of production.